


Come Get Him

by Malavia_Azzura



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family, Based on a song, Big Sister JJ, Chaos, Chaotic BAU team, Chaotic BAU team is my favourite thing ever, Crack, Dad Rossi, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Derek Morgan, Drunk Emily Prentiss, Drunk Shenanigans, Drunk Spencer Reid, Gen, Hinted Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Longhaired Reid, M/M, Mentioned Henry LaMontagne, Mentioned William LaMontagne jr., OOC Morgan, OOC Reid, Reid Has long hair, Season 5 Hair, Team as Family, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malavia_Azzura/pseuds/Malavia_Azzura
Summary: Morgan and Reid Get Drunk at Rossi's house, Reid starts dancing, Morgan yells the lyrics to "come get her" at him. The team is dumbfounded, Chaos Ensues.ORA fic about Morgan and Reid's Drunk Shenanigans,Hotch and Rossi Being Completely doneGarcia being a fangirlJJ being a Good Friendand Emily being Emily.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Come Get Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Song "Come Get Her" by Rae Sremmurd.  
> Reid is a lightweight drunk, also he's around 27 yrs old here.  
> Reid has his long Season 5 hair because that was my fav hair on him.  
> The characters aren't too OOC but they are OOC nonetheless.  
> Not Beta Read

It was after a particularly hard case when the team decided to have a fun relaxing night drinking at Rossi’s. Well, no one could have known how non-relaxing it would actually turn out, in fact, it was the complete opposite. It was just complete chaos. Let it be said that Reid and Morgan should never be left to watch over the alcohol, ever.

The Night started out simple enough, they had finished their case relatively early and were able to make it back to Quantico by 5 pm, allowing them to get done with most of the paperwork before they had to leave. While they did finish the case earlier than usual it was still a hard one to crack nonetheless. As a little celebration Rossi decided that a small get together at his house after work would be great, they could drink a bit of alcohol, listen to music, and eat a bit of food. In all honesty, that plan sounded perfect for everyone, they all deserved a little pat on the back after a case well done, it had been one of those rare cases with a happy ending, well as happy an ending as a homicide could have.

After they finished work for the day, they split up, JJ decided to pass by the house, change her clothes, and say hi to Henry and Will before she went out with them. Emily wanted to pass by her house, take a shower, and feed Sergio before she decided to join them. Garcia said she had a surprise for them at home that she needed to go and pick up. Hotch and Rossi decided to go to Rossi’s directly, Morgan and Reid decided to tag along since they already had clean clothes in their go bags and they showered before they left the hotel earlier that day.

They split up into three cars, led by Rossi’s, then Hotch’s, followed by Morgan and Reid in Morgan’s car. As soon as they got to Rossi’s House Morgan and Reid went to change into more comfortable clothing. Morgan in his usual casual attire of a black skin-tight T-shirt, jeans, and his black construction boots. Reid uncharacteristically came back in tight black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a squiggly drawing, and his converse. Rossi and Hotch went into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge so he could make some snacks, and Hotch grabbing the alcohol. Hotch took out two bottles of Red Wine, and a bottle of Scotch. When Morgan came in “Hey, guys whoa going for the strong stuff right away ey? Well don’t mind me I’ll just grab a beer” he said while walking to the fridge to pick up a bottle of beer.

“It looks like I don’t have much groceries to make proper snacks, Hotch why don’t you come with me to the store. Morgan, Reid you two stay here in case the others get here soon” Rossi said as soon as Reid walked into the kitchen. “Um are You sure Rossi? Morgan and I could just go and grab the Groceries” Reid suggested. Hotch just snorted, and Rossi Replied “I might trust you two with my life but I wouldn’t trust you to get the right groceries. Come on Hotch You drive” and with that Hotch and Rossi took off. Unknowingly making the biggest mistake of their lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes that was all it took for everything to go to shit. 30 minutes later Hotch and Rossi are back, getting out of the car with the Groceries. JJ, Emily, and Garcia also just arrived and are getting out of the car, beautiful as always. “Hey, we thought you guys might have already arrived, the line at the store was impossibly long.” Hotch directed at the girls.

“Nah, we got held up a bit, I had to put Henry to bed before leaving,” JJ said with a smile. “Yup, the kid sure missed his mommy” Emily smirked as she nudged JJ. Before the conversation could go much farther, they all heard a loud bang, coming from inside. They immediately rushed inside alert, until they heard loud music. The More they walked towards the noise the weirder it got. Nearing the living room, they all stopped dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them. 

Reid was standing on a table swinging his hips and dancing in an obviously sexual manner, and Morgan was sitting on the couch in front of him with a goofy grin on his face yelling “Somebody come get him he dancin’ like a stripper!!” at the top of his lungs with Reid sensually dancing on the table. Bottles of beer scattered around them, with an empty bottle of wine and obviously used Scotch glasses. It was safe to say Reid and Morgan were absolutely hammered. Knowing Reid to be a lightweight it absolutely dumbfounded them how he could’ve drunk so much. Morgan seemingly a little less drunk than Reid but still obviously hammered.

The Entire team just stood there dumbfounded, Hotch had a look of complete confusion on his face, Emily’s eyebrows go up in complete shock, JJ takes out her camera and starts filming, Garcia sets down the box of cookies she had made before she drops them, her _‘surprise’_ , and Rossi pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

“Somebody come get him he dancin’ like a stripper!” is seemingly what breaks Emily out of her trance as she ignores Reid and Morgan, and grabs the bottle of scotch taking a big swig. With Emily on her way to making herself drunk JJ also snaps out of her shock and amusement, puts her phone away, and decided to do what she’s supposed to do as the ‘older sister/BFF’ and attempts to stop Spencer from dancing. Just a second after the initial Shock Garcia squeals and starts filming. Rossi averts his gaze trying to avoid how sexually Spencer is dancing, he doesn’t want to see his ‘son’ like that. Hotch rubs his temples in an attempt to stave off the impending headache he’s getting from the chaos unfolding in front of him.

JJ successfully got Spencer off the table but he’s still dancing, she just wants to stop him before he does something, he’ll really regret like start stripping or something. Spencer is trying to squirm and get away from JJ right before he whines and looks at Rossi “Daddyyy JJ is being mean to meee” he slurs. Morgan’s eyes go wide and he puts a hand over his mouth before saying “Oooh, JJ is in troubleeee.” Hotch’s eyebrows go up in amusement. Then Morgan Carries on and yells at Spencer “somebody come tip him he dancin' like a stripper!!” Right after a now drunk Emily puts some one-dollar bills in Reid’s waistband, as he sways his hips.

Rossi facepalms and says “I’m not nearly drunk enough for this” he turns to leave but not before grabbing another bottle of scotch. “Wait,” Hotch says following after him. As they walk down the hall, they hear Morgan yell “Somebody come get him he feelin’ all the liquor!” followed by a loud crash, and then Morgan yelling again “JJ get your hand off him he’s mine! You already have Will!”

Rossi sighs and quickens his pace to his study where he and Hotch can drink in peace in a non-chaotic environment. He’ll make the idiots in that room deal with the mess they made the next day, plus Garcia was still filming so he might have enough to blackmail them for some time, he smiled and looked at Hotch knowing Hotch was also thinking of a way to use this to his advantage. They Grinned and clinked their scotch glasses before drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Could Be read as a Moreid Fic but doesn't have to be, it is hinted at but could also be played off as them being drunk.  
> If there are any tags you think I should add please comment.  
> If you enjoyed reading this please don't forget to leave a Kudos :)


End file.
